Trust Your Gut
by sweetheartgrl13
Summary: Billy faces a decision: evil or love? Dream job or dream girl? One-Shot. R&R please


**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since i last posted something and I'm sorry about that. I've been working on a new Dr. Horrible/HIMYM crossover and I'm pretty happy with how it's coming. I plan on finishing it before i post it so it will be a little longer before i post that. In the meantime, I've been wanting to write this one shot for a bit and decided today would be a good day to do it. So here it is. I own nothing. Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry I… I come on strong," Billy said scrawling his signature on the petition. He saw how few people had signed and knew the petition probably wouldn't go far.<p>

"But you signed," said the ever optimistic Penny.

"Wouldn't want to turn my back on a fellow laundry… person," Billy replied feeling like an idiot.

"Well if we can't stick together I don't…" Penney started but the rest of her words were droned out by Billy's phone beeping at him. He turned and saw a guard carrying a case out of the building across the street. Not just any case.

_Wonderflonium. There it is. There's my only shot. _

"I'll probably see you there." Billy's mind finally registered the words and turned back to finish his conversation with Penny. "No, I will. I'll…" She was already halfway down the ally. He looked longingly after her, wanting to talk more, but he looked back at his phone and sighed. He frowned and grabbed the bag containing his Horrible outfit, walking towards a stairwell. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back towards her. The girl of his dreams. Turning the corner. Walking out of sight. "She talked to me. Why did she talk to me now? Maybe I should…" he paused and looked back to the van.

_You may never have another shot. This may be your only chance. You know what you have to do… _

Billy sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket and ran down the ally towards Penny. He decided to follow his gut on this one. Sure he was evil, but who would choose evil over love?

"Penny!" he called as he reached the street. He turned in the direction she had gone and found that she was nowhere to be seen. He kept walking, hoping to find her.

"Billy?" came a sing-song voice from behind him. Billy spun around and saw Penny. He had passed her without even noticing. Her eyes were wide with delight.

"Oh, good! I was starting to think I wouldn't find you again… I'm so sorry, Penny. That was really rude of me. I just-"

"Billy. I get it. It's okay. I mean you're here now, aren't you?" Penny interrupted with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess I am," Billy said blinking nervously. They both stood there unsure of what to say.

"So, um, do you want to grab a coffee?" Billy asked taking a leap.

"Oh, I'm not really a coffee person," Penny said making Billy's face fall. "But there is this really great frozen yogurt place just a couple blocks from here."

"You know, I've never had frozen yogurt," Billy said feeling his hope renew itself. Penny laughed and grabbed Billy's free hand, pulling him down the street. Billy looked down and felt his heart pounding at the unexpected contact.

* * *

><p>Up on top of the building next to the alley where Billy and Penny "met", Captain Hammer sat cross-legged, arms folded, and pouting about what had just happened.<p>

"I don't get it," Captain Hammer said to no one, "Why would she go off with THAT guy? It's not fair! I've been watching her all day! I called dibs!" The moody "hero" stood and leaped across to the next building, following Penny and the other man. "He's not nearly as good looking as me!" He looked closer and felt a nagging feeling. The man looked horribly familiar. He shrugged it off and leaped over to the next building on the street. Hammer tapped his toe as he watched Penny and the not-hot-at-all guy walk into a small frozen yogurt shop. "Bleh. That stuff is nasty. Fine. I'll find someone else. You may have won this time Mr. Shorty-And-Not-At-All-Hot, but I'll get Penny in the end…" he vowed, "Hmm. That chic is pretty hot..."


End file.
